Ratchet's New Trip
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: Ratchet and Clank are on a new mission, what will they find?...And risk losing?...In a big confrontation! *Ratchet and Clank story - not linked to "Ratchet and Clank Meet Heroes"*
1. Meeting on Metropolis

**Ratchet's New Trip**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 1: Meeting on Metropolis

Ratchet and Clank have just arrived home after a vacation to Pokitaru, expecting a warm welcome, they are immediately contacted by Captain Qwark.

"Ratchet, Clank, are you back yet?" called Qwark. The duo could tell they were expected to save the universe again and so waited a while before answering.

"Yes, Qwark, we are here." said Ratchet in a bored voice.

"Don't get high and mighty Ratchet, the Mayor is expecting you." answered Qwark, who was clearly annoyed at Ratchet's attitude.

"Really?" said Ratchet, brightening up instantly, meeting Sasha was worth anything.

"Captain, does she expect us now?" questioned Clank in a formal voice.

"No, Clank, she wants you in a few weeks, yes, of course now!" said Qwark sarcastically.

"We're on our way." said Ratchet then he turned comlink off. "This is an opportunity right, Clank?"

"Ratchet, this is important." said Clank crossly. He got into ship with Ratchet and flew over to the Mayor's office.

"Ratchet, Clank, I know you have a hard time but please don't be gone so long next time, okay. The galaxy is in danger again. Watch this." said Sasha as she turned on TV news report.

"Once again the Planet Veldin has been hit by enemies, the Galactic Rangers are more prepared but won't hold out long, the city of Ardolis on Planet Moraki is in so much damage, it may not survive, theories suggest Dr. Reigan (picture of Reigan) is behind the attack, a mad scientist recently turned robot because of a damaging career. Thank you, this is Darla Gratch, Channel 2 news."

The news report finished and Ratchet growled, he hated it when people threatened his home planet.

"I'm sorry Ratchet but Planet Moraki is in more danger than Veldin, so that is where you have to go." said Sasha, sad but demanding as well.

"Let's go, Clank," said Ratchet. "Veldin can wait this time." He left and took off for Planet Moraki.


	2. Saving Ardolis, Planet Moraki

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 2: Saving Ardolis, Planet Moraki

Ratchet and Clank arrive on Planet Moraki in Ardolis city and see loads of little robotic dog-like creatures ahead.

"This is Reigan's army?" said Ratchet in disbelief.

"There may be more than meets the eye." said Clank smartly.

They walked ahead and the robotic dog things shot missiles out of their mouths.

"Move!" shouted Ratchet as he and Clank dive bombed to the side.

"I was right, they're not pushovers." said Clank as he prepared to go on Ratchet's back.

Ratchet got out his trusty wrench and started jumping around attacking the robotic dogs. He got bit in the arm but shook it off and continued.

"Ratchet, well done." said Clank proudly. He zapped an enemy behind Ratchet.

Suddenly Ratchet fell over as he got kicked by a strong leg.

"What was that?" he said as he got up, groaning.

"Her." said Clank trying to point.

"Who are you guys?" said the girl as she circled Ratchet, weapon out.

"Don't be worried, girl, we have come to save this planet from Dr. Reigan." Ratchet said as he held his wrench close at his side.

"I am Princess Mali and I am in charge of most business here so you will either join me or die. I wouldn't want the latter if I was you." she said in a threatening way.

"Well, Princess, we will help, where should we start?" said Ratchet. "And please hurry, my planet needs saving to."

The threesome ran towards the palace blasting aside enemies until they were outside palace doors.

"Reigan is inside, don't you dare rush in, he's powered up so he knows our defence system, he may expect us, might not." she added slowly.

"So, Princess, what do you want to do?" asked Ratchet.

She opened door and walked in, gun pointing just in case. Ratchet and Clank right behind.

"Mali, hurry. Bring your friends quick." said a man near basement stairs.

"What's wrong, sir?" she said running after him, leaving Ratchet behind.

"Great girl, isn't she? She left us here. Let's find this Reigan." Ratchet said and they walked into Throne Room.

"Ratchet of Veldin, finally you have arrived, where have you been? You better not be on Mali's side or I won't be able to offer you freedom." said Reigan as Ratchet entered.

"What could you do to make me feel better with you, Reigan? My planet is in danger, just like this planet and all of Solana Galaxy." Ratchet answered hastily.

"Don't be hasty, Ratchet. I have money, what would you like?" Reigan tried to bribe him.

"Lombax, move!" yelled Mali and she shot at Reigan, he disappeared. As the threesome looked out the window, Ardolis was safe but Reigan had escaped.


	3. Uniting on Veldin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 3: Uniting on Veldin

"You call yourself a princess, Mali?!" Ratchet said annoyed. "Hey! Girl!"

"What, Ratchet, is it? What is wrong? He would have got away anyway, I saved you, if you don't like being alive, you go find him without a plan in that orange, fuzzy head."

Clank was walking along next to them, wondering who would strike next.

"Anyway, are we going to Veldin? My home needs me." asked Ratchet who was now calming down.

"Yes, we can go to Veldin now my home is safe, apart from my father, he was in the basement when the lieutenant called me." she said sadly.

They got in ship and took off for Veldin. After arriving, Ratchet instantly jumped out ship and went into free-fall while Mali landed ship nearby.

"You are insane." Mali calmly said staring at Ratchet with a look of insanity.

"Part of my commando training a couple of years ago, I am a Gadgetron employee when I'm not saving the worlds." Ratchet mentioned.

"Let's go, then, shall we Lombax and Metal." she said laughing a little.

"Ratchet and Clank." they both said simultaneously.

They continued on their way until a bright light hit their eyes.

"What was that?" yelled Mali as she pointed her gun at the blazing light.

"Down, Mali, it will be okay, I know my planet." said Ratchet. He walked over to the light and went through until he reached the source of the light, a torch left on by a young lad. Wait…a girl!

"You have come home, Ratchet, recognise me?" said the girl.

"Angela? No, it can't be, you have changed a lot, did you know that?" he said surprised.

Her appearance had changed from Lombax look-alike to a girl with long brown hair, green eyes and all the Lombax fur was gone. She was wearing a green space outfit.

"Ratchet! It is great to see you but Veldin is saved now, we can leave. There is a master control program on Planet Rilgar, it is there because it uses all the satellites originally used for the Hoverboard races." she said quickly.

"What is it doing? Is Reigan in control of that?" asked Ratchet desperately.

"I don't know about Reigan but this machine sounds pretty destructive, okay, bud, this is our mission, take it and save people or leave it and people, innocents, die. Choose quickly while I meet your new friend. Princess." she gestured away and they walked discussing.

"We have to help Angela, let's get the ship ready, you two ladies coming?" shouted Ratchet.


	4. The Master Control Program

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 4: The Master Control Program

The foursome, Ratchet, Clank, Princess Mali and Angela arrived on Planet Rilgar, home of Hoverboard races.

"Ratchet, how do you know Angela?" whispered Mali.

"A few years ago, I saved a galaxy from Protopets, little blue fuzzy creatures. Angela was trying to stop them but was failing until I turned up." Ratchet explained.

"I see." said Mali as she watched Angela examining the nearest double doors.

"This could be dangerous, Rilgar has changed since last time I was here." said Ratchet a little nervously.

"Ratchet, we can't be scared, this is a risky mission and we need to remain calm, don't worry, you have survived worse." said Angela watching Ratchet look around.

"Let Clank open it, you are taking forever." said Mali impatiently.

"You think I don't know what I'm doing, correct?" said Angela angrily.

"I am a princess and there is no way you are in control of this, lady!" yelled Mali.

"Girls, please, this is not a good time." Ratchet said clearly trying to beg for quietness.

"Shut it!" both girls said annoyed.

Ratchet backed off until he saw sirens, he grabbed Mali and pushed Angela aside as the light beam continued to go back and forth searching for them.

"Ratchet?" whimpered Angela a little nervously.

"It's gone." he said as he released Mali who was slightly blushing.

As Clank opened the doors, Angela refused to look at Ratchet, she was clearly jealous he had been holding Mali.

"I got it Ratchet." said Clank proudly.

They fought enemies until they reached the Master Control Program.

"Ratchet and Clank. Welcome to the new Rilgar." said the MCP (Master Control Program).

"You better tell us who is in control of you because everyone has a boss." said Ratchet loudly.

"Ratchet, Ratchet, do you not know anything, I will not say anything so easily, prepare to fight!" he yelled in challenge.

Ratchet got his gun out and ran around, circling the MCP until he found the weak point, the wires powering the electrical enemy.

"Ratchet, careful!" yelled Angela who was half covering her face in fear.

Mali on the other hand was staring, watching as if it was a game show.

Eventually Ratchet defeated the MCP and picked up a map.

"Ratchet, you did it!" said Angela rushing over to him happily.

"Ha, that was too simple, a strong warrior would never have given away his weakness, this was a test that Reigan made for Ratchet, he wants to learn your moves to beat you, I am not surprised, I know him well, I have a secret to tell you.


	5. Princess Mali's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 5: Princess Mali's Secret

"What do you mean you have a secret? Why didn't you say you know Reigan?" said Ratchet cautiously.

"I know him because he is my uncle." she answered almost crying.

The other three stared in surprise but overlooked it and Ratchet asked.

"How, I mean, how is he your uncle?"

"He is my mother's brother but she died long ago, I didn't mention that, I said they were killed on Metropolis but my dad was alone, my mum died when I was 5." she cried.

"Sorry, if you know Reigan, what would he want to know about me for?" asked Ratchet.

"He will want to fight you, but not unprepared, if you keep fighting his big minions he will gain more information and you will have a serious disadvantage." she said calmly.

"How does he know Ratchet will find these specific minions? Unless you're helping him." Angela said suspiciously.

"I'm not, I swear, please Angela, believe me." Mali said scared.

"Well, I guess we can believe you but to be sure, stay in our sight and no comlink unless we have to split up, agreed, boys?" said Angela.

"Sure, I don't really care as long as we sort out Reigan as quickly as possible, do you have any idea where he is, Mali?" asked Ratchet kindly.

"I know he has a base on the planet Maralaki, it is my language, means 'planet of high technology', I haven't been there since I was 10, it has probably changed but I might be able to help translate the codes." said Mali helpfully.

"Then that is where we'll try next, okay Angela?" Ratchet asked her.

"Fine, but let's be careful, we don't want more false leads." she said and they entered ship and took off for Planet Maralaki 'Planet of High Technology'.


	6. The Planet Maralaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 6: The Planet Maralaki

"Well, Ratchet, we are here, Maralaki, we better be careful, there will be many enemies here." said Mali, she was clearly more relaxed here which seemed to worry Angela.

"You say you know this place, sort of, so lead the way Princess." said Ratchet clearly not bothered at Mali's relaxed way.

They sneaked past some guards.

"They are the basic guards, they are really weak but the number of them is impossible to beat for us four." said Mali as they got past.

They reached a door with funny symbols.

"Is this your language?" asked Angela.

"Yes, quickolo manaly lakki hando tateki." Mali said slowly. The door opened, as they went through, she added, "It means, actually, it doesn't really matter unless you're desperate to know."

"Go ahead." said Ratchet.

"Basically, it means 'door open quickly'." she said.

They entered the base and climbed an old lift chute because the lift was broken beyond repair.

"Ratchet, I'm slipping!" said Mali scared.

Ratchet tried to release the swing shot's rope and she held on til they reached the top floor.

"Thank you, Ratchet, thank you." she said happily and kissed him on the cheek, Angela looked over, clearly jealous still.

"You need to back off from her, Ratchet, she'll let you down." advised Angela.

"Angela, there is no need to be worried, since when have I been distracted by girls, when I met you was different, you were clearly a friend. You helped me." said Ratchet.

"Ratchet, are you blind? She is so not your friend, she fancies you, she wants you for herself, can't you see that?" said Angela hysterically.

"I saved her, she thanks me with a kiss, it's what you girls do." said Ratchet trying to win the verbal argument.

"When you rescued me from the cage in the Thug's robot, I didn't kiss you, I just thanked you, and don't use that 'she's a royal person' thing." said Angela and she walked away annoyed.

They reached a balcony and stared over Maralaki then they heard a voice.

"Teralki peraily!" said the voice.

"What does that person mean? That translates as 'my home', but no one lives here, it's a base, not safe for luxury housing." questioned Mali.


	7. The Wise Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 7: The Wise Man

"Ratchet, I think we should leave, I don't know who is plotting to take over this place but I don't like what I hear, I know the planet, no one has ever came here to live in a family home." Mali said nervously.

"It will be okay Mali, calm down." said Ratchet with his arm round her shoulders.

Angela looked at Ratchet but before she could comment, guards came through, they grabbed Mali and Angela and had a hostage situation.

"Well, Ratchet, I win again, both your girlfriends are mine, I guess the saying is right, you have two girlfriends, it is certain you will lose both." said Reigan behind the crowd.

They shot Ratchet and left with the girls, Mali shouting Ratchet's name.

"Ratchet, wake up, Ratchet!" yelled Clank shaking his friend. A shadow came over and Clank blanked out.

In a house underground there was a warm fire and not far from it was an oil bath for Clank.

"Clank? Clank! Where are you? Where am I?" yelled Ratchet panicking.

"It's okay Ratchet, I'm the Wise Man and I will help you find your friend and lady friend." said an old man who had walked over.

Ratchet looked at the man, he looked very old and walked with a stick, his face lined but not lacking friendliness.

"Clank, you there?" said Ratchet more calmly.

"Yeah, Ratchet, this is the best, this Wise Man knows his stuff." said Clank happily.

"Where is Mali? Is she okay?" asked Ratchet quickly.

"She is fine, I have been watching through my crystal ball, apart from a proposal she is okay, so is Angela…" said the Wise Man.

Ratchet jumped up freaked out.

"Proposed? By Reigan? What for? That can't work, doesn't he know he's her uncle?" yelled Ratchet.

"He doesn't, only you, Mali, Angela, Clank and I know that, no one else does, I only know because I know everything." said the man.

"Do you, impressive, really?" said Ratchet.

"I know you are a Lombax, I know you have had many travels around the galaxies, I know about your many girlfriends." he added with a smile.

"How can you help me find the ladies, then?" asked Ratchet.

"Look into the ball. Think about them and they will appear. Go ahead, what do you see?" said the man.

"I see a party, and cages in the background, Angela is in one of them, Mali is a slave, she is forced to dance with Reigan, I can't watch that, where is it? I can kill him and save the girls." said Ratchet quickly.

"Planet Mardolia, the planet is beautiful except the giant factory where Reigan hides out, I can teleport you right inside so Reigan doesn't notice you coming. Good luck." said the man and they shook hands as Ratchet took the teleporter and vanished.


	8. The Defeat of Reigan

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 8: The Defeat of Reigan

Ratchet arrived right in front of Reigan with his gun out, everyone panicked but Reigan faced Ratchet.

"Hello Reigan, you think a gunshot will kill me, I'm unique, I suppose." said Ratchet smugly.

"You will never defeat me, not with your girlfriends watching." he said confidently.

"Ratchet, be careful, he doesn't need teleport device!" yelled Mali.

"He can't leave, he can only teleport in this room, a friend of mine has blocked teleportation." said Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I don't need to run away any more, you are mine." said Reigan.

He teleported over to Mali and held her from behind like a shield.

"She is my protection, you won't fire because you love her, correct, my friend?" said Reigan confidently.

"Mali, I don't know what to do. You look scared. I don't want to!" he yelled and fired the blast through her into Reigan. Reigan crippled and groaned.

"You killed me but you have lost your one true love, if you could save her, you would but you can't, ha ha ha." he laughed before he died.

"Ratchet, I am dying…can you do anything or is it my time?" she said quietly and slowly.

"I'm sorry Mali but I don't think I can help." he said almost crying.

"Well, then, goodbye, my friend, I love…you." she said then she slowly died.

"I…" he stopped and teleported out with Angela and Mali's body.

In a field on Planet Moraki, Ratchet, Clank and Angela cremated Mali's body, as they did, a note blew over on the wind.

"Ratchet, I couldn't say but when I met you I was helping Reigan but I realised it was wrong and tried to help, I'm so sorry, this note is my feelings for you as I never said them properly, I loved you, you are kind, please move on, propose to Sasha, that girl mayor you know, before you lose her to, Angela would be better off as a fighter on your ship, the Starship Phoenix, goodbye." Ratchet finished reading and him and Angela stood, watching the stars as the dust from the flames blew over them.


End file.
